


Who’s the Author of The Night Enchanter

by KatiLavellan (cyberlin)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Knight Enchanter Male Lavellan, M/M, one year after Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberlin/pseuds/KatiLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric finally publishes his work on the Inquisition, only to discover that a porn fiction based on the Inquisitor and his companions has already conquered the best selling rank.  The fiction titled Night Enchanter includes details on many of the secrets of the inner circle.   Who on earth is the author?  Who can possibly know all these things?  Tracing the plots of the Night Enchanter, some of the inner circle begin their investigation.<br/>Warning:  I made it up.  Don't play with baking powder or pudding the same way as written below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who’s the Author of The Night Enchanter

_“We don’t have time fighting them one by one!  The others will fly to the village and burn everything and everyone to ash!” Lavellan whispered in haste.  They hid themselves in the shadow of a half crushed archdoor of the colosseum.  A huge red dragon was circling at the other side of the fallen arch.  Judging from the steam pumping out between her sharp teeth., she was pretty pissed._

_“We are dead.  She’ll kill us.  And she’s only one.  There are three of them!  We really are dead.” As if supporting Sera’s statement, echos of dragon screeches started rising in both east and west._

_“Seems the ladies are going to have a warm little party, with desserts.” Varric sighed, “Inquisitor, if you still got some miracles up your leaves, this is not a time to be humble.”_

_“Yeah, do some Herald thing!”_

_The inquisitor was not listening.  His eyes fixed on the passed out Iron Bull.  Their plan was to have Bull bait the dragon to run in circles while the other three fire from afar.  It would have worked, if this were the lovely and naive yellow dragon in Hinterland._

_But this was Emprise de Lion and everything was just two fold more nusty.  Varric shook his head.  They were out of potion and Iron Bull was down._

_“I have a plan.” Lavellan picked up his staff and stood up, “You hold your position, look after Bull.  I’ll be back in an hour.”_

_Before Sera and Varric can say anything, Lavellan disappeared.  Must be one of the new tricks he learned from that creepy Knight Commander._

_“Shite, he’s acting hero.  Bull, wake up!”_

 

Dorian looks up from the book.  “So that’s what happened that day.  The all time mistery of Emprise de Lion.”  He can’t help laughing.

“Yeah, turned out that the inquisitor was able to solo whatever enemy ever after the training for knight enchanter.  He fought three dragons that day without messing up his hairstyle.  He brought us along just for Iron Bull’s sake, for him to enjoy dragon hunting.”

Dorian lays back and laughs even harder.  “No wonder Bull kept grunting and eye knifing everyone at the campt.  Varric you traitor, you should have told me at the scene, I could laugh him out of his horn.”

“Well if it wasn’t Iron Bull, I would.  Do you forget how the inquisitor walked funny the following week?  I didn’t want to share the burden.” 

“Oh, did you include THAT in the book?” Dorian sound all excited and began to browse the next pages.

“Uhmm, not that explicit.  I have to coop with the chantry edition somehow, or Viv’s going to distroy my Bianca in a snap.” Varric smiles a bitter smile, “True stories never got published.”

Dorian pauses at the statement.  He eyes Varric accross the tea table. 

“Do you really not know?”

“Know what?”

“Why your inquisition story is not selling as good as it should.”

“Because Viv banned the best parts?”

“That’s half correct.  If you ever pay attention to popular literature market--which you don’t, which is of course, the top writers sneer at their fans and are never concerned of feedbacks, let alone the market response--you’ll know there’s another book of the inquisition on the market.  As far as my information goes, the sales of that book beats yours and the Chantry’s.”

Dorian quickly fetches a book from the guest room and hands it to Varric.  “Here’s the book I’m talking about.  Tevinter bans whatever your Chantry publishes, so before your book came out, this was where the general Tevinter public learned of the Inquisition.  You can’t imagine how half of Tevinter went crazy for the Dalish inquisitor and his star-crossed qunari lover.  Did I mention the book solely focused on, well, romance?”

“Isn’t that a good thing?  I’m not good at romance.  I was hoping somebody could write a romance series of the people in the inquisition.”

“Pardon me the usage of the word, I shouldn’t have called it romance.  Just read.”

Varric holds the book that defeats years of his work, according to Dorian, and gazes on its cheap yellowish paper cover.  The words, Night Enchanter, are printed in ungly big letters.  The author and publisher’s name are nowhere to be found.  So this is an illigal publication?

He flips the book open.  There’s not even an content.  The book starts right there, part one Early life of Inquisitor Lavellan; first chapter, The Dalish Apprentice and the Tempted Templars.

“What on Andraste’s...”

Varric scans through the first chapters.  .

He gives Dorrian a “What the F* is this” look.  Dorrian waves his hands around.

“I know, I know.  I’ve been there.  I found myself burning dozens of that book with my bare hand during several reading throughs.”

“You read this through?  Several times?” Varric can’t believe what he just heard from Dorian.

“Not before one of my cousin patted me on the shoulder with an understanding look and said,’I’m glad you and your father forgave each other.’  Can you imagin the horror I felt?  How did he even know?  Then he showed me the book.  And I had to read it.  I had to know how a vulgar story leaked my privacy.”

Varric is stunned.  The people who know of the matter are all within the inner circle, and he can count them with one hand.  Now this smells odd.

Varric turns back to the book and jumps to part two where the inquisition begins.  The book deliberately neglects whatever was important at the time, and solely focuses on gossips and affairs, which people love for sure.

“So according to this, Lavellan has tried Cullen and failed?”

“I was going to ask you!” Dorian means it.

Varric doesn’t know.  

But that’s not the point.  

He flips the pages like a chef chopping a cabbage.  Chop, chop, chop...  Though a lot of what is written here is absurd and Varric has no idea nor way to prove whether they are true or not, some of the things that got written are definitely true, so true that the book carries enough details for Varric to play his past in front of his eyes.

“But who can possibly be the author?”

Varric and Dorian look at each other, each has suspision in his heart.

“So, Varric.  You have no part in this, right?  Even if you are frustrated of the Chantry’s strict order, you never cleverly think of piecing the cut off parts together as a new book.  Don’t tell me I’m wrong.”

Varric isn’t frustrated abount the Chantry at all, it’s no better nor worse than his editors or publishers.  But he is now a little angry at Dorian.

“Have you read Hard in Hightown?  Or any of my books?  Does this look like my writing?”

He stares at Varrice for a few seconds and sighs.  “You are right.  But then who has such knowledge?”

“I hate to doubt friends.”

“I doubt as much.”

Dorian came to Kirkwall as an ambassador.  Yet he has personal reason, that is to dig out the truth of this filthy book.  Well, he has to admit, though the book is not very well literated, it knows where it itches the most.

The day the Iron Bull first claimed Lavellan, he was right under their floor.  He was with Leliana in the war room discussing boring Tevinter politics.  They heard strange noises.  Leliana feared it was some assassin and was ready to response.  Dorian stopped her, for he knew that high pitched groan the inquisitor made was not out of pain but out of joy.  Well it might be out of pain but with joy at the same time for sure.  Leliana listened a bit longer and agreed with Dorian.  From what experience she judged he dared not ask.

Leliana continued the conversation of Tevinter with Dorian.  Maker, he has never talked about his country in such embarassment.  The noise became louder and more squirky.  Leliana worried that Lavellan was trying something he was not ready for, and insisted to go upstairs.  Later when Dorian asked her, she just smiled and said the inquisitor was in sure hands.

After three years of wondering what Iron bull has done to the inqusitior, to make such sounds come out of that Dalish mass killing machine, he finally found the answer in a book he despised -- The Night Enchanter.  What happened that day clearly included bondages, whipping, magic staff abuse, and difficulty of fitting the size.  Dorian viewed none of those but it matches what he had heard.

Does this mean the suspects are limited to him and Leliana?

“The spymaster.” Varric folds his arms and tilts his head, “She has the means to do all this but what for?”

 

Two days later, Josephine arrives Kirkwall on business.  The three have a private dinner together.  To Dorian and Varric’s surprise, Josephine raises the topic of the infamous Night Enchanter and begins questioning Varric.

“Am I the prime suspect for everybody?  Do you have any idea how long it takes to write a book this thick?”  

“Weren’t you familiar with Ms Harding and Ms Dagna?  The book writes a lot about them, who else could...”

“Why, because we are all Dwarfs?  And why do I care if Harding or Dagna have a crush on the inquisitor?  How do I even know?”

“It surprises me that you don’t know.” Dorian has that smirk on his face, “For Harding it’s too obvious.”

“She’s just shy sometimes.” Varric shakes his head.  “And for Dagna, I agree she had a crush with the inquisitor’s mark.  As of the other parts of the inquisitor, I doubt she even noticed.”

“Then, Dorian, I know you are quite fond of gossips...”  Josephine turned to Dorian.

“So I wrote my secret there for everybody to judge?”  Dorian frowns.  

“I ... I didn’t mean that!  We need to trust each other on this.  What I need to know is who have you exposed the matter to?”

“Now that’s a good start.” Varric approves.

“None of them could have done this.” Dorian refuses to mention the names as if pinning crimes on them.

“It may be third or fourth hand information, who knows.  But we do need a lead.  Please Dorian.” Josephine says.

“Actually we have a lead in mind.  Do you think the spymaster is involved?  Not deliberately, of course.”

“You mean there was a leak.  It was possible.  But that person wrote a nonsense book in hope of what?  Why not use the leak to gain more?”  Josephine glances the two gentlemen and sighs, “Don’t waste your suspicion on Leliana or me, we simply don’t have the time.  My suggestion is we pick several little known knowledge in the book and see who had access to all those.”

“Little known... I guess mine count as one?” Dorian frowns again, then gives up, “Well, there was one day the inquisitor dragged me to drink with the chargers.  I have very clear memory of telling my meeting with my father to Bull.  Varric was there, too.  He encouraged the talk.  So Varric, Bull and Lavellan are the only ones who should know of the matter.

“Please, just rule them out.  If they initiated the existence of this book, they’ll know.  I’m curious though, why haven’t Bull destroyed the publication industry in Thedas already.”

“The book has never been published, legally speaking.  Any copy on the market comes from the black market printing houses.  If the Iron Bull wishes revenge, he will have to challenge each printing houses.  And maker knows where they are.” Josephine explains.

“This clue is a dead end.  Anything else useful from the book?” Varric concluds.

“Strange though.  Actually I started investigation right after Leliana told me about the book.  But most clues lead to dead ends.  Honestly speaking you are my last resorts.”

Varric encourages Josephine to share what she has learned.

Josephine started from an insignificant plot where the inquisitor asked Dagna whether he could tint his hair red with drakestone.  She wrote to Dagna asking who else knew about this.  Dagna gave her a name -- Solas.  Dagna had inquired him whether drakestone tints were poisonous to elves.  Josephine had no way to contact Solas of course, but when pursuing another lead, a mage healer wrote back and mentioned Solas had directed the problem to him, because Solas was not quite sure himself, saying elves nowadays are weak as if he’s not an elf.  Well, so that means ancient elves are immune to any side effect of tinting with drakestone, good to know...

The healer had told the inquisitor that he shouldn’t dye his hair at all cuz no dye is healthy.  That’s where this ends.

Another clue was the sex toy store owner in Val Royeaux.  His mouth was pretty tight, he won’t tell Josephine what had Iron Bull or the Inquisitor purchased.  But he admitted it surprised him that the author of the Night Enchanter got all the shopping list right as if the author had his sales log books at hand.  “Especially the supreme potion.  How could anybody know that?  I don’t even record it on my log book.”  Considering how the inquisitor and Iron Bull fond of this store, Josephine decided not to report the illegal sale of the supreme sex potion.  It is said people can be manipulated in anyway under the effect of the potion.

“What about this one here, the time Cassandra, Cullen and you found out about the Inquisitor and the Iron Bull?” Varric points to a paragraph and laughs his tears out.

“I’m sure Caassandra and Cullen wouldn’t speak of that to anybody.  But there were soldiers on the wall, I don’t know if any of them saw what we saw when the door was open.” Josephine blushes.

“I say the inquisitor and the Iron Bull have this coming, this book.  Holy Andraste, they tainted the last holy resorts on earth!” Varric is still laughing hard.

Dorian also laughs. “I’m sure the book is lying when it says you can’t turn your eyes away.”

“Well, you ,you wasn’t there.  I was just wondering how it’s possible for the inquisitor to take... that... From a very acadamic view you see...I...”

“Hey no more ruining the holy resort.” Varric waves for all these to stop, “So far, what do we know?”

“That we know nothing.  No single person can accomplish this.  And I doubt any group can.”

“Then you forgot one mighty organization--the Red Jenny.  I’m not saying Sera is behind anything.  But what about the other Jennies?  Little people against the big, sounds pretty Red Jennish, don’t you think?”

“But isn’t the inquisitor a Jenny himself now?  Also it would be hard to bypass Sera.”

 

It was two months later when Varric and Josephine find time to pay a visit to Val Royeaux, to attend the inner circle annual get-together.  Dorian has gone back to Tevinter and wrote to say hello.  By the time, Night Enchanter has developed its illustrated edition.  Dorian complains how this new edition dominates the book market and how their chantry is persuading the magisters to burn all books on inquisition.  Because people’s adoration for an unauthorized foreign military force and a certain false prophet has become a little out of control.

Besides Varric and Josephine, Cassandra, Cullen, Blackwall also come by.  Vivienne and Leliana are too busy to show up, and Cole is at some faraway countryside.  They meet up at Sera’s apartment.  The room is lovely as ever.  Iron Bull and the chargers arrived weeks ago, they are now preparing rice puddings in the kitchen downstairs, together with the inquisitor.  The inquisition has been disbanded for almost a year, but people still call Lavellan the inquisitor.  Lavellan doesn’t care.  The core of the inquisition is still functioning, no need to throw every bit of the past away..

“Uh, I’ve been mostly in the wilds.  Can somebody give me an update on what has happened?” Blackwall seems rather confused.

“What’s bothering you?”

“I, uh, shouldn’t talk about this in front of the ladies, but I think you should know.  I went to the brothel in the west district the other day.  And an elf lad asked me if I’d like to have the inquisitor service.”

“What service?”

“The inquisitor service.  I noticed he had the same hairstyle as our inquisitor.  I refused him.  After a while another lad asked me the same question and implied how dirty it could be.  I was so close to hit him in the face but was afraid I misunderstood all these service thing.  I noticed the whole red destrict was in this strange inquisitor maniac.  Did the inquisitor burn down their brothels or something?”

“Ugh.” Cassandra covers her face with her palm.  Sera makes a long psssssst.  Everybody else exhale a short sigh and wait for somebody to start explaining all the madness.

“Here, read this.”

Blackwall catches the thing Varric threw him.  It’s a book, with overly decorated leather cover.  The book is heavy, he recognizes the fine quality of the paper.  There’s no title on the cover.  One of those banned books, perhaps?

He turns to a random page.  There’s a picture of a naked young elf under the moon light.  He can’t tell it’s a male or a female.  It’s a view from the elf’s back.  Two templars are peeking from behind a tree.

“What am I supposed to make of this?” Blackwall murmurs in confusion.  What’s the connection of this with the brothel?

He turned to the middle pages.  Here’s a picture of, he believes, the same elf standing in a hallway of a castle.  And it’s a he.  In front of him a noble is trying to touch him against the elf’s will, judging from their expressions.  Wait... Doesn’t this elf look like the inquisitor?  And this hallway the hallway in skyhold east wing second floor?  If it is the inquisitor, he would say the illustrator did a good job, despite what these pictures imply.  The elf in the picture has all the chrisma the inquisitor has.  And his feminine look, too.  The chantry on the other hand, had some famous painter paint the inquisitor like a fierce chavelier.

He looks for more pictures to make sure .  When he hit the picture where the elf is tied to bed and is crying beneath a huge figure which is apparently the Iron Bull, Blackwall knows he can be sure.

“You did this?  What the Maker is this?” Blackwall looks at Varric with disbelief.

“This is the best seller of our beloved Thedas.  All of our embarassing secrets are here, especially those of the inquisitor’s.  And in case some of you are not clear about this: I didn’t write or have anything to do with this disaster.”

“He’s not lying.  I have interrogated him.”

“Thank you, Cassandra.”

“Who could have done this?  We need to do something to stop this nonsense.” Cullen put his fist on the table.

“Yeah, like how?  The damage is already there.” Sera grows impatient.  They are here to drink to old friends, not freting.

“Do you have any lead?  There must be a group working behind this.  A group like the Red Jenny, perhaps, consists of little people, servants of a tavern, maid who change the sheets, and etc.”

“A group of little people who got nothing to do but to piss the inquisitor for this?  We have better things to worry about.  Thank you.” Sera stands up and heads for downstairs.  She needs to tend to her cookies in the oven.  These people are angst on things they can’t solve and ruining the night.

“But have you any thought on this?” Josephine asks before Sera vanishes at the stairs.

Sera pauses, and says, “Why don’t you ask Cole if anybody stole his spirit magic?  Stop bothering yourselves!  Lavellan and Bull were driving me mad on the topic already.  Spare me one night for fun!  Now throw that book out or I’m throwing you out.”  And she went downstairs.

Josephine looks furious for a few seconds.  “Well, fine.  But she’s right.  What if some spirit did this?”

“Oh, when did you start listening to her?” Cullen cracked a smile.

“I dislike her pranks, but I admit she has a unique sense on many things.  Like how she viewed Solas, the elven gods, and many more.”

“If this really is the work of some spirit, how do we find the spirit?” Nobody answers Cassandra’s question.

A big crowdy noise breaks the silence.  The Iron Bull and the chargers bring trays of white puddings which smells pretty good.  And of course beers and wines.  Sera brings the cookies.  The inquisitor unties his and the Bull’s aprons and joins the circle.  

“How’s it going with the Red Jenny?” Someone asks.  Everybody stands and sits and grabs food or drinks, no one cares for talking anymore.

“Great.  You must have heard some of our deeds.” The inquisitor smiles.  Sera starts braging, and Josephine can’t help but rolls her eye at some of the notions.  They are all happy and content.  They know they have a long way to go but right now, right this night, they are satisfied with the people by their side, and know they can put down their worries as long as the night goes.

Half drunk, Bull picks Lavellan up and stamps a long hard kiss on him in front of everybody.  Some clap, the others whisle.  They almost achieves what Leliana considers a true party that night, until the neighbor knocks on the wall.

They sleep right there on the floor.  In his dream, Lavellan is visited by a wolf.  He leads him to a shabby hall where several stone statue of venatori mages stood in strange poses.  

“They planned to kill you by summoning the spirit of curse.  But instead it was the spirit of gossip that was summoned.  It was eager to help, and created the filthy book that hurts your reputation.  I dealt with the venatoris and the demon the spirit became.” The dread wolf falls to silence, then speaks again, “I’m sorry I’m not able to influence what people choose to read.  But who knows if it’s not a good thing.  You are more a person than a holy figure now.  You have their love, though in a way you may not like.”

“Ma serannas.  I’m grateful for what you did.  Let people talk, I’ll worry about that after saving you.”

The wolf is quiet for a moment, then says, “I can’t linger her for long.  Dareth shiral.”

Dawn comes, people are lying on the floor as if they are bodies on a battlefield.  Lavellan opens his eyes at the first light sneaking in.

“Bull?”  Iron Bull is not at this side, not in the room.

The morning chill invades.  Lavellan grabs some blankets for his friends.  He then goes downstairs.  And Bull is there, in the kitchen, sitting there reading the infamous book.

“Why, Kadan?  You promised me you won’t read it.”  Lavellan breathes in anger.

“I promised, on condition that you wouldn’t get hurt from this.”

“I’m not hurt.” 

Bull looks right into Lavellan’s eyes.  And Lavellan knows he’d better be honest or he’ll be made honest.  Circumstance considered, this is really not the time nor place to play interrogation.  Since Bull chooses to bring up the matter now, he must have thought this through and planned it out so that Lavellan couldn’t evade the problem.  Damn Hissrad training.  Lavellan always ends up more honest to Bull than to himself..

“OK, it bothers me.  But there’s no need to worry now.” Lavellan told him what he just dreamed. “Will you quit reading now?”

“Not until I get some names.” 

“Please...”  Lavellan knows what the Iron Bull is asking.  He needs the names, so the people who bear them can be turned to corpses.  “I’ve decided to put the past behind me.”

“So what it says is all true?”

Stupid... He didn’t know the stories were true.  Lavellan regrets falling for such easy trap.  He closes his eyes for a moment, waiting for the tension in his head to die down a bit.

“Yes.”

“Then give me the names.  Start from the two damn templars.”

The memory Lavellan caged deep inside starts crawling back.  It scratches against his nerves.  Horror rings in his head.  “But I tried so hard to forget... Please.. ”  

“Kadan,” Iron Bull puts down the book and cups his love’s face with his rough hands, his voice is most caring and tender, “I can tell something’s haunting you every time we make love.  You tried to forget the past, but you never recovered.  I’ll end your fear.  And I’ll mend the damage.”

“How?”  Lavellan is at the edge of crying.

Bull kisses Lavellan and reaches between his legs.  Lavellan bursts into laughter.

“You arse!”

“Hush, you don’t want them hear us.” Bull seals Lavellan with another kiss and lifts him to the cutting board, “or do you?”

Bull strips Lavellan down to nothing, pushes him down, back against cutting board.  There’s a thick layer of powder on and around the cutting board.  Lavellan can feel the powder stinging his skin.  He flinches, arching up.  Bull puts his hand on Lavellan’s stomach and commands him not to move.  Bull paints Lavellan’s body with more powder.  His rough hands are rougher with the powder.  When he plays with the nipples, Lavellan has to bite his lower lip to cage the groan.

Bull separates Lavellan’s legs and fold them to the table.  He sticks a long rolling pin between the knees.  

“Don’t drop it.”

Lavellan has to be very careful to keep the rolling pin in place.  If he relaxes and separates his legs a bit more, the pin will fall.  If he doesn’t keep his knees at the same height, the pin will bounce out.

Bull grabs a handful of powder and wraps his hand around Lavellan’s cock.  Lavellan shivers.  It’s so dry, and it feels terribly good.  

Bull hand slides further down, his other hand keeps pinching spots that can make Lavellan go crazy.  The lower hand dances around the entrance.  Lavellan imagines how painful it will be when Bulls finger go in with the powder, and he erects on the thought.

“How do you want it?”

Lavellan knows Bull is not asking for suggestion.  “Fill me with powder and put you cock in.”

“You know that’ll make each in and out ten fold rougher, right?”

“I know.”

“And you still want it?”

“I want whatever you give.”

“I’ll consider it if you’re a qunari or a dwarf.  For now, let’s see if you can take my fingers.”

Bull fills the hole with lots of powder, as if making a stuff turkey.  Then he squeezes in one finger.  Lavellan holds his breath.  Bull waits till he breathes again, and starts a slow finger fuck.

Lavellan gasps.  He dares not make a sound, even though he wants to cry out.  This is not comfortable at all.  The powder makes it so dry and Bull has thick fingers, as thick as small size human cock.  This reminds him of the night the templars raped him.  So dry and painful..  He wants to call Katoh...  Katoh...

“Did you like the rice pudding?”

Bull pulls out the finger, his voice comes to him, relieving him from the dark thoughts.

“What?  Yes, of cour...”

Before he finishes the sentence, he feels something cool against the burning skin.  Bull stuffs the thing in.

“Let’s see if you have the stomach for more.”

So it’s the rice pudding.  Lavellan thinks.  The cool and smooth pudding immediately soothes him from the pains.  Lavellan has no idea how much is stuffed in.  He tries not to worry about getting them out.

Bull put in his finger again.  He turns his finger in many directions, and Lavellan hears a squashing sound.  His face burns with embarrassment. 

Bulll puts in another finger and Lavellan tightens up so much as if he’s gonna break.  The rolling pin is at the edge of falling.  And Lavellan has to secure it with his one hand.  This pose makes all the strikes too strong to bear.  Lavellan has to bite his lips again.

When Bull puts in the third finger, Lavellan is afraid he’ll be pierced apart.  The powder and squashed pudding are pushed very deep inside.  Lavellan imagines they are part of Bull body and enjoys the deep fuck.

Suddenly, Bull pulls all finger out.  He doesn’t touch Lavellan anymore, just looking, as if appreciating the view.  Lavellan moves uneasily.  The excitement Bull just built up slowly dies down.

“Bull, please.”

“You have to be more clear on that.”

“Bull, please fuck me hard with your cock.  Show no mercy.”

Bull removes the rolling pin and grabs his legs.  The pin handle leaves red round spots one on each inner side of the knees.  Bull licks those.

“Alright, Kadan.  As you wish.”

Upstairs, Cullen, Josephine and Cassandra silently closes the door and sit against it.  The others are either still asleep or pretending to be asleep.

Cullen rubs his temple, suffering from hangover.  Josephine sits upright straight, not knowing where to put her hands.  Cassandra sighs.  

Just like old times.  She thinks.  Just like old times.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my English. I wish it can be more authentic.


End file.
